Supernatural
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: A songfic for the song, Supernatural by Flyleaf. I don't own the song by Flyleaf or Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer.


**This is my first songfic, so please don't kill me if it stinks. **

**The song if Supernatural (Acoustic) by Flyleaf.**

* * *

**Her headaches**

**Constant**

**Increasing in pain with each passing day**

**She can't even manage to stand on her own**

**It's gotten so bad**

_Edward Masen lays in his makeshift bed, barely able to lift his head and look over at his mother, who has it so much worse than he does. His eyes are filled with trepidation and concern for her; he knows that she won't make it much longer in this world. Neither will he. His father is already gone, and he will soon follow. _

**Now you think of saying**

**There's no use in praying**

**Still she bows her head so she can say,**

**"Thank you for just one more day."**

_Elizabeth sits up in the cot next to her only family member left, her son that she cares so genuinely about. She feels his exhausted gaze on her face as she takes all of her force and energy to merely bow her head and whisper, "Thank you."_

**Supernatural patience**

**Graces her face**

**And her voice never raises**

**All because of a love**

**Never let go of,**

**Never let go of.**

_Dr. Cullen walks up to Elizabeth with an elegance that only he can pull off, ready to tend to all of the needs that she can, but she shakes her head calmly and murmurs in a soft, but firm voice, "No. Go to Edward first. I can wait." _

_Carlisle frowns. He can see that even though both mother and son are in deep need of medical help, Mrs. Masen may need it more; she was closest to death. She knew it as well as he does. He says in a gentle tone, "I think you should go first." Her face stays unwavering and tolerant as she says, _

"Edward first. Always first…."

**He has every reason to throw up his fists**

**In the face of his God who let his mother die**

**Through all the prayer and tears**

**She still passed in pain anyway**

_Carlisle stares down at Elizabeth, a look of agony on his face as he watches her die with immeasurable pain as a single tear slides down her cheek. He truly thought that she would make it; she was stronger than most. But here she was, fading before his eyes with her one last wish. To somehow keep Edward alive. …_

**Now you think of saying**

**There's no use in praying**

**Still he bows head so he can say,**

**"Thank you for ending her pain."**

_Edward flies through the night, unseen. His eyes are a bright red, the trademark of a new vampire. He endeavors profusely to fight the deafeningly loud call for human blood, to not be the monster that he was created to be now. He comes to a stop in a dark alleyway, to look up into the heavens, so full of brilliant stars. His mother must be up there somewhere. Even though he had started to doubt that he had any faith left at all, in spite of everything else, he bowed his head to whisper, _

_"Thank you."_

**Supernatural patience**

**Graces his face**

**And his voice never raises**

**It's all because of a love**

**Never let go of,**

**Never let go of.**

**He is teaching me**

**What love really means**

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen sit in a tent outside of a wintry forest, Bella laying face down on the floor with Edward stroking her hair lovingly, his golden eyes full of devotion and patience as he listens to what she says._

"_You're only human," he whispers softy. _

"_That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard," she murmurs, her voice full of agony._

"_But you are human, Bella. And, as much as I might wish otherwise, so is he…. There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I understand that." he tells her calmly._

"_But that's not __true__. That's what makes me so horrible. There are no holes," she admits with anguish. The look on Edward's face is only of gentle affection when he tells the next words to her._

"_You love him."_

**Supernatural patience**

**Graces his face**

**And his voice never raises**

**It's all because of a love**

**Never let go of**

"_You were mad," Bella demands, trying to break away from the unbreakable hold that Edward has around her waist in the huge maze of trees._

"_Yes," he allows._

"_But you just said-" _

"_That I wasn't mad at __you__. Can't you see that Bella?" he asks, his gaze deep, intense as he stares at her, explaining in a smooth voice._

"_See what?" she asks, bewildered by what he was telling her. She didn't understand. He looks intensely into her eyes as he explains his love to her patiently. _

"_I'm never angry with you- how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are." He tells this to her genuinely, so sincerely that she has to believe him. She has to believe him with the voice that never wavers from the unruffled, serene tendency that he always spoke to her with. There was no way that she couldn't believe. _

**Yes it's supernatural.**

**Patience graces his face**

**And his voice never raises.**

**All because of a love**

**Never let go of,**

**Never let go of.**

**He is teaching me**

**What love truly means**

* * *

**Okay, please tell me if this was good or bad. :) **


End file.
